


Maybe I Like Him a Little

by zuccin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Izumi and Yuuki are hopeless, Jealous Makoto Yuuki, M/M, english is not my native language but we die like... woman, implied mao/ritsu, so here comes matchmaker mao to help, they r in love but makoto refuses to admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuccin/pseuds/zuccin
Summary: "You too would be worried if someone was flirting with Ritsu.""Yuuki. They just bumped into each other. Look, Izumi-senpai has been scolding the poor guy for seven minutes now."//Where Mao is amused by Yuuki's jealously and helps him to notice his love for Izumi.





	Maybe I Like Him a Little

**Author's Note:**

> i love this couple soo much and Makoto dying of jealously is like, life  
> alright, alright, english in not my native language so feel free to advise me in the way I write, but just for u guys to know, im trying hard here

“Yuuki,” his friend started, worried about his best friend’s love life “are you jealous?”

“I’m not!” He felt his blood bubble when looking at that scene again. “Alright, maybe I am.”

“That worries me.”

“You would be annoyed if someone was flirting with Ritsu too, don’t act like that. Do I not have the right to feel like this when a see someone clearly hitting on my lover-“ he stopped for a moment. “Well, maybe you say this because me and Izumi-san aren’t actually dating, am I right? But he said he likes me just a few hours ago, how come he is already being flattered by someone else? He should just say that he’s already in love with someone and…”

Mao frowed an eyebrow, amused about how fast the blonde splattered all of his feelings in one speech, speaking faster than normal something he refused to say under normal circumstances. That was the power of anger. “It’s not like that, Yuuki, I’m just saying that they literally just bumped into each other, look closely, Sena-senpai has been scolding the poor guy for seven minutes now.”

“Oh” Makoto stopped for a moment, expression going blank before blushing intensely. “Is that so?”

“Is that so” Mao repeated, fighting his instincts to laugh hard, knowing that would just make his friend feel even more embarrassed than he already is.  “You are having many possessiveness crises lately, and still you refuse to confess.”

“Hm? I-I’m not! I just felt like this now because I’m sleepy, that’s all.”

“Ah, yes? So, let’s ignore the glare you gave to Ritchan when you saw him clinging to your beloved Knight.”

“Oh, well… Anyone would feel a little annoyed, like, Izumi-san clearly did not wish for that type of contact and still your childhood friend was probably trying to bite his neck. That’s almost a neck-rape.”

“And when you told to one of the twins that the principal was calling him to the office” Makoto hold his breath, knowing what was following. “Just because he was chatting happily with Izumi-senpai.”

“I crossed paths with the principal on my way, I really thought I heard him saying that.”  

“So, I’m really curious to hear why you told Buchou that someone needed his help at that exactly moment.”

“First, I really saw a kid crying in front of the school because her cat was stuck on a tree. “

“Yeah, but you saw it, like, a week before.”

“Not my fault Morisawa-senpai has an interpretation problem. And besides, what did he do to make Izumi-san blush… Oh, Mao, do you think they like each other? They’ve been spending lots of time together… That’s a problem, Mao, Morisawa-senpai is pretty brave, he probably will confess soon, or maybe he already confessed? God, do you think Izumi like fearless guys? And Morisawa-senpai has that hero thing that can be pretty cool…”

“Calm down, Yuuki” the red haired laughed loudly. “Everyone knows that Sena-senpai only has eyes for you, like, he declares every time he sees you, and I’m still surprised how you are afraid of confessing and being rejected.”

“I’m not afraid, I’m just… Scared.”

“We need to work in the meaning of afraid, Yuuki.”

“I don’t know, dude, like, maybe he loves me as a little brother or is just kidding with me, maybe he is already dating that hero wannabe… They look good together, no? Anyways, I do not like him that way.”

“Just. Confess. He will not turn you down and, being honest, is a little creepy the way you glared the girls buying that magazine with Izumi in the cover, and how you almost had a heart attack when you saw a fan of his walking with his plushie. And I refuse to comment that Knight’s Meeting&Greeting, you almost jumped on stage when Izumi kissed that girl’s hand, and didn’t stop mumbling about destroying all the presents he got.  It was just rude, dude.”

“Ok, maybe I like him a little.”

“A little?” Mao smirked, looking to something behind the blonde.

“Yeah, a little like, a lot, like I want to throw myself in the fountain every time I see him with another person and stab myself when he laughs with someone because he was supposed to be laughing of them, and honestly, every time I see him with the hero wannabe, I just want to hide myself beneath my bed and…”

“No, no! Who Yuu-kun is talking about? Is about that Anzu person? Gosh, Yuu-kun, you can only feel that way about me!”

Oh no, Makoto thought, going pale as he turned on his heels to see the trembling model who apparently was listening to the conversation, gladly not enough to know about who they were talking about. “I-Izumi-san? Why… Just why were you hearing our conversation?!”

“It was not my intention, I was just passing by and decided to say hi to my precious Yuu-kun! Not my fault that I ended up hearing about your crush” he was putting now, face red while Makoto’s hands were trembling to not hug his adorable senpai. “And hero wannabe? Is someone close to Morisawa? I know that person? Ugh, don’t tell me it’s Kao-kun! Just for you to know, he’s pretty attached to his straight title. Oh, no, don’t tell me you like Chiaki.”

Hearing the model desperately going on about Yuuki liking Morisawa was a mistake, and the use of the brown-haired boy’s first name many times, Makoto couldn’t help but to feel a little annoyed, face red, with rage and embarrassment, stalking to walk away the fastest he could.

“So, won’t you tell Sena-senpai who do you like, Yuuki?” Mao teased, waving at the model and his best friend walking away, distracted in their own little world.

The discussion would probably be on for day, and Mao expected soon to be asked by his senpai who the hell was the person they were talking about. Of course, Isara would not tell him, but maybe he could throw one or two clues in the air. Izumi would not give up soon, that was sure, and it would probably end up with Makoto finally confessing.

Isara sighed, turning on his heels to find his own lover to cuddle for a while. Gosh, it was so tiring being a matchmaker sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading till here, i hope u guys liked


End file.
